In Your Arms Again
by mrssamwinchester93
Summary: Katey moves back to Havana with her friends and meets a familiar stranger. Can they reconect? Or is their love in the past?
1. Chapter 1

In Your Arms Again

Katey Miller sat at her desk in her two-bedroom apartment that she shared with her best friend and collage roommate, Eliza Gellar. They had rented the apartment a few weeks before they graduated from Radcliff together.

They had met during freshman orientation and had become fast friends. Eliza was the only person who knew all about what had happened in Havana four years ago, but she didn't know the extent of Katey and Javier's relationship. She just told her that they were good friends.

Katey and Javier had written each other almost everyday after she had left. Almost three years after they had last seen each other, Javier had to stop writing because of the revolution. Katey was depressed for weeks and the only person who knew why was Eliza.

During junior year, Katey and Eliza were out at one of the clubs when a boy came up and asked Eliza to dance. The next day, he called and asked if he could take her out to dinner. She agreed and they were inseparable ever since.

His name was Duke Harding. His father owned one of the biggest dance clubs on the plaza. He was very handsome and sweet. He had short-cropped dark brown hair and bright green eyes. He tried to include Katey in everything they did but Katey didn't want to ruin Eliza's good time.

Katey hadn't been seeing anyone since Javier. Every time she was asked to dinner, all she could see was Javier. It was too painful. Duke's best friend Carter had asked her out on numerous occasions, but she always declined, claiming she had other plans.

She was pulled out of her thoughts by the slamming of the front door. She turned in her chair and stared at Eliza. Eliza smiled happily at her. "Katey, how would you react if I told you we were moving to Havana?" Katey gapped at her. If she hadn't have already been sitting she would have fainted. "Katey? Are you still with me? Katey?" Katey shook her head and looked up at her. "I would say 'What gave you this idea?'" Eliza laughed lightly and sat down, flipping her shoulder length black hair over her shoulder.

Eliza was beautiful. She had shoulder length black hair that contrasted wonderfully with her pale skin. She always wore red lipstick and black stiletto pumps. Her face was perfectly heart shaped and she had a small beauty mark on her upper lip that Katey new she painted on with an eye pencil.

Eliza smiled at Katey and said. "Well, Duke's dad bought a club down there and is too old to travel. So, he asked Duke to move down there and you know it's safe enough for American's now. Anyway, Duke doesn't want to go alone and wants me to come with him. My parents won't mind 'cause they're, hello, dead." Eliza was always treated that topic lightly. Almost like she could care less. "And you know I don't know anyone and you probably know a few people, right? Well, Carter's parents don't care what he does anyway, they're to busy with their country club parties and their rich friends. So, Carter's moving down there too. I just don't want to go alone. You've been there before I'm sure you parent's will be fine with it." Katey looked doubtfully at Eliza. "I don't know. I'll call them and see if it's okay. Where are we going to live?" She asked. Eliza perked up with happiness. "Duke's dad owns a whole apartment building. We'll be living on the top floor." Eliza said. "Do they have jobs lined up?" Katey asked skeptically. "Well, Duke will get 50% of what the club makes and Carter is going to help with the club so…" Eliza didn't finish her thought. Katey sighed. Maybe she would see Javier again. The thought brought a smile to her face. "Come on, Katey. I know what you're thinking. You could see Javier again. You know you want to." Katey laughed. "Well, I'll call my dad tonight and ask him, okay? Does that you make you happy?" She said. Eliza jumped up and squealed. "Yes it does because there's a fifty/fifty chance that'll he'll say yes." Eliza said before running off to the kitchen. Probably to call Duke and tell him to plan for four. Katey shook her head and sat back down.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

"I don't know, Katey." She heard her father say. "Come on, Daddy. I haven't been since we left four years ago." She whined. Katey wasn't one to whine. "I know, but what if something happens to you? How will I know?" He asked. She sighed and leaned against the wall of the kitchen. "Dad, we'll be living in the good side of town just a few blocks from where we lived last time. We get the whole top floor to ourselves. Duke's dad owns the whole building." She said. She heard her dad sigh. "Katey, I know you. You don't do things like this." Katey gapped. How could he? "Daddy, it's a beautiful country. We'll be safe. It's different now. There aren't revolts in the streets and people aren't killed in their homes. It's not like it used to be." She said. "Is there a certain reason you want to go? A certain boy you haven't seen in, oh, four years?" She heard him ask. She smiled. It was in the bag. He never asked questions about her personally life unless he was going to say yes. "Dad, I don't even know if he still lives there." He chuckled. "Well, I don't even know why you asked for my permission. I mean, you are a legal adult. You haven't lived at home for four years. You could have just said 'Dad, I'm moving to Cuba.' End of story." Now that he brought it up, Katey wasn't sure why she had asked his permission. She could've have just said she was moving to Cuba and let him deal with his own feelings about it. "Okay. Okay. Dad, I'm moving to Cuba." He let out a full-fledged laugh. "Just be careful, okay Katey?" He asked. Katey nodded. "I will. You know I will." He sighed again. "I know. I love you, Katey. Try to write as often as you can." She agreed before hanging up. She just stood there for a minute before she smiled and twirled on the spot. She had to go tell Eliza. She had to pack.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Katey, Eliza, Duke and Carter were sitting in the airport waiting for their plane to start loading. Katey hadn't been on a plane since they'd left Havana. She was wringing her hands together. Carter leaned over and covered her hands with his. She whipped her head around and stared at him. "You'll be fine. Just relax." He said, massaging her hands with his.

She never really liked Carter. His hair was too long and he put to much grease in it. He was infatuated with her. Every time he saw her, he made a move to ask her out. She turned him down, politely, every time. But he never seemed to take a hint.

She gently slipped her hands from his. "Thank you, but I'm sure I'll be fine." She said. He leaned back in his chair. "Flight 37A to Havana, Cuba. Flight 37A to Havana." The woman at the front desk announced over the intercom. They stood with their carry on bags and walked over to the entrance.

"Are you excited?" Eliza asked, as they took their seats. She and Eliza were sitting next to each other and Duke and Carter were sitting behind them. "Yeah. I am." She said. "Maybe you'll see a certain someone when we get there." Eliza said. Katey laughed. "I don't know. He may not even live there anymore." She said. Eliza shrugged. "It's worth a try." She said. Katey nodded as the plane started." She was really doing this. She was going back to Havana. She was going back to her heart.


	2. Chapter 2

In Your Arms Again

When Katey stepped off the plane, it was like a dream come true. She had dreamed of this day for years. She couldn't believe it. The airport looked the same as it had four years ago.

She closed her eyes and breathed in the air of Havana. It always had its own distinct smell. Like wild flowers in the middle of summer mixed with sea salt and cigar smoke. She had fallen in love with it since she first arrived.

She was shaken out of her revere when Carter came up beside her and shook her shoulder. Katey opened her eyes and stared at him. He smiled. "Come on, Sleeping Beauty. Let's go." He walked backwards toward the exit and kept smiling at her. She forced her own smile and followed him.

She walked so she was standing next to Eliza. "What about our bags? Shouldn't we get those?" She asked. Eliza looked over at her. "Oh, no. Duke has a valet. He's going to get our bags. They should be in our rooms when we get there." Katey smiled. She turned back to Eliza when a thought suddenly occurred to her. "Are we sharing rooms?" She asked. Eliza laughed. "You and I are sharing a room and Duke and Carter are sharing. Does that work?" She asked. "Yes. Yes it does." Katey said.

When they reached the hotel, Katey was surprised. It was smaller than she thought it would be. She figured it'd be bigger, considering that Jack Harding owned the building, but than again, it was Havana.

Katey followed Duke and Eliza up the marble staircase. They walked over to the elevators and stepped inside. Duke pressed the button for the eighth floor. They made their way up and stopped on the fourth floor. A busboy stepped on and stood in front of Katey. Katey glanced at him and had to look twice. She could've sworn it was Javier. "Katey? Katey, come on." Katey looked up at Eliza who was standing in the middle of the hallway. "Come on." She stepped out of the elevator and followed Eliza down the hall.

They stood behind Duke as he unlocked the door. "This is the _only_ pent house suite. Our biggest and best room. This is where we will be living. Welcome to your new home." Duke said as he opened the door.

The room was beautiful. The first thing you saw was the living room. It had a beige cotton couch with matching recliners on both sides. A mahogany wood table placed in front of the couch. An old wooden radio sat in the corner of the opposite wall. A coat rack stood next to the door. Two plants decorated the wall opposite the couch. A painting of a snowy winter scene was placed in the middle of the wall. An archway framed the wall directly in front of the small group. This led to the dinning room. In the center was a long shining smooth wooden table. Four chairs on each side and a chair at either end. On the left hand wall was another doorway. You opened the door and that led to a bedroom with two twin beds on each side. Both beds were decorated with whit sheets and off white pillows. A nightstand stood on either side of each bed. On the right hand wall was a window that opened up to a balcony that over looked Havana. A dresser stood on either side of the room. On the right hand wall of the dinning room was another door. Walking through this door led to another bedroom identical to the other. In each bedroom was a bathroom. On the back wall of the living, was another doorway. The door swung open revealing a kitchen that came fully equipped with a stove, a refrigerator, an oven and a sink.

Katey and Eliza took the room on the left side of the dinning room. Katey flopped down on the bed. "Oh my God. This is amazing. It's so beautiful." Katey sat up when she saw Eliza open the balcony doors. The lights of Havana glowed brightly below the full moon. The ocean breeze wafted in and crowded her senses.

Katey closed her eyes. Javier always smelled like the ocean. She always felt safe in his arms because of that smell. His smell made her feel warm and cared for. Like nothing in the world could touch her. He was her personal plastic bubble. He always smelled like the ocean and cigar smoke and the lilies from his mother's garden with a hint of car grease. She loved that smell.

Katey opened her eyes and realized Eliza was gone. The bedroom door was open and she heard Duke talking in the living room. Eliza was probably out there with him. Katey went over to the balcony and sat on the railing. The breeze blew stray tendrils of her hair around her face. She breathed in the deep scent of Havana. It brought a small smile to her face.

She wondered if she'd ever see Javier. Maybe he still went to La Rosa Negra. They probably weren't King and Queen anymore, but that was fine. Just as long as he still danced.

God, how she loved to watch him dance. He was so beautiful when he did. It was like he was like he was born to dance. He was so graceful. It was hypnotizing to watch. You never wanted to look away. She remembered when she first saw him dance. She was walking home from school and heard the music. She saw him and was captivated instantly.

She remembered, after she'd told him that she was afraid, she remembered him teaching her to dance. She loved the feel of him behind her. She loved to feel him touch her. He stood in front of her and told her why they were standing in the water. He said that the slaves used to dance because it made them feel free. _"It's a dance about being exact person you want to be in that moment." _She could still here his voice.

She smiled at the thought. She remembered that day very clearly. That was one of the first moments that she realized that she was falling for this boy behind her. The Cuban pool boy who her parents would never approve of. The boy who made her feel alive for the first time in her life. The boy who was helping her.

She heard Eliza enter the room. "Uh, Katey? Remember that club I told you about? The one that Duke's dad owns?" Katey nodded. "Well, um, It's a club out on the Havana strip. It's been around for years and the last owner was a good friend of Jack Harding. Well, that club owner made a will saying that the club was to remain the same way it is now. You know, on the strip, a club for the locals and the name wasn't supposed to change." Katey looked at Eliza. "Why are you telling me this?" She asked. Eliza looked nervous. Or just really anxious. She was wringing her hands together and she looked a lot paler than her usual color. "Eliza, what's wrong?" Katey asked. She walked into the room and stood before Eliza. Eliza bit her bottom lip and looked back at Katey. "Well, the club's been here for years and, well, uh…you might want to sit down for this." Katey was confused. She did what Eliza told her and looked back up at her friend.

When she saw the look on her face, she had a sinking feeling something was wrong. This was wither good news, or news that wouldn't be very appealing to Katey. "Eliza…" Katey warned. "Okay. The club, uh, the club's name is…theclubsnameisLaRosaNegra!" Katey gapped at her. "I'm sorry, Eliza. You said the last part so fast I didn't catch it." Eliza huffed and started to pace. "Katey, the club's name is…La Rosa Negra." Katey stared at her in shock. "La Rosa Negra. Your boyfriend owns a club, _the _club, that Javier goes to?" Katey asked quietly. Eliza nodded. Katey stared at her. "Okay. I can handle that. Why is that suck a big deal?" She asked.

Secretly on the inside she was screaming bloody murder. Eliza stopped pacing and kneeled in front of her. "Katey. Duke and Carter want to go dancing tonight." Katey shook her head. She still didn't quiet understand. "Katey. They want to go to La Rosa Negra." Katey felt short of breath all of the sudden. "What?"


	3. Chapter 3

In Your Arms Again

Eliza stared at Katey. She didn't know what to expect. Katey had been unresponsive for a little less than five minutes. She just stared in front of her at nothing in particular.

"Katey? Katey, come on sweetie, say something. Please?" Katey heard someone calling her name. She blinked slowly a few times before turning her gaze to Eliza. "You said that they wanted to go to La Rosa Negra?" Eliza pulled her bottom lip between her teeth and slowly nodded. Katey took a deep breath through her nose and shakily let it out through her mouth.

Eliza jumped back when Katey suddenly stood up. She started to pace the floor in front of the beds. Eliza watched her for several minutes. "Katey, stop pacing you're making me dizzy." Katey ignored her. "La Rosa Negra. I haven't been there since the night before we left Havana four years ago. I'm not even sure he still hangs out there. He could've moved even. He always said he wanted a better life for his family. But he said that Cuba was his home. He's probably not even king anymore." Katey was talking to herself. "You know, I here that talking to yourself is the first sign of losing it? Katey!" Katey jumped and looked over at Eliza.

Eliza pushed herself to her feet and put her hands on Katey's shoulders. "You need to calm down. I knew you would freak out like this. Hence the reason I kept the boys in the living room. We moved here. _You_ agreed to move here. You had to have known that this might happen. Stop freaking out." Eliza said sternly. Katey took a deep breath and turned away from Eliza.

She walked back out onto the balcony. The wind blew her hair around her face. She wrapped her arms around her body. She closed her eyes and took another deep breath of the salty ocean air.

Memories washed over her. _She was dancing with Javier in his brothers dirty car garage. The projection illuminated their shadows on the screen. Her body was pressed to his intimately. He had a fistful of her dress in his hand. Her hands rested on his arms. The strap of her dress slid down her shoulder. He smiled at her. _She smiled as another memory assaulted her. _They were dancing at the finals. They were the only people on the dance floor, but to her, they were the only people in the room. She could feel his breath on her neck. His hand was on her waist. She shivered at the feeling. _She remembered when they were interrupted by the sound of gunshots. _It was her last day in Havana. She was standing in front of his door. He came to her and smiled. "I'll miss you." She remembered herself saying. Those word tore into her. Breaking her heart. "I'll miss you, too." He replied. His face had fallen slightly when she said those words. "But I'm taking you with me." She said. He walked up to her and placed his hand over his heart. "And I'm keeping you here." He whispered. She put her hands on his shoulders. He put one hand on her waist and the other on the side of her face. She touched her lips to his. They were so soft and gentle. They gently swayed. There was no music. They didn't need it. They had each other and that was all they needed. _

Katey turned back to Eliza. Her eyes were slightly misted from her walk down memory lane. "I forgot what it felt like to feel. I haven't felt this way since…God! Has it been that long?" Katey threw her hands into the air. She turned back around and rested her hands on the railing. "What are you talking about, Katey?" Eliza whispered. She came up and stood next to her.

She'd never seen Havana before. It was one of the most beautiful places she'd laid eyes on. She understood why Katey loved it so much. It was a one of a kind. She glanced over at Katey. She had tear tracks on her cheeks. "Katey?" She whispered. Katey's jaw tensed. That was the only sign that she had heard Eliza. "What's been so long?" Eliza asked hesitantly. Katey turned her head so she was looking away from Eliza. Eliza knew what that meant. Katey needed time to figure out her answer. She needed to be alone.

Eliza walked back into the room. She silently opened the bedroom door. She cast one last glance at Katey. She was in the exact same position she'd been left in. Eliza sighed and walked into the living room. Carter and Duke were sitting on the couch. They each had a bottle of white wine in their hands. Eliza leaned up against the doorframe. Duke looked over at her. "Hey, beautiful. What's wrong?" Carter looked over when he heard Duke's concerned voice. Eliza smiled slightly and looked up at Duke. "Oh, nothing. Katey's just having a hard time."

Duke knew very little about Katey's stay in Havana. He knew that she had lived there before and that she had fallen in love, but not much else. As far as Carter was concerned, Katey had never been to Havana.

Duke nodded slightly. "Yeah. I'm not really surprised. I sort of expected it." Eliza nodded. "What's wrong with Katey bear?" Carter said. Eliza rolled her eyes and Duke looked over his shoulder at his friend. Katey hated Carter's pet name for her. He only used it when she wasn't in his presence. "Nothing is wrong with her. She's just tired." Duke called. Carter turned back around and nursed his wine. Duke looked back at Eliza but something over his shoulder attracted him.

Katey was standing in the doorway of the living room. Her arms were wrapped around her waist. She was looking anywhere but at the people in the room around her. Eliza pushed herself off of the wall. "Katey bug?" Duke was the only person who was allowed to call her Katey bug. He was like an older brother to her. She smiled but it didn't reach her eyes.

"Katey?" Eliza hesitantly took a step towards her. Katey looked up at her. Her eyes were slightly red and she looked tired and worn out. She shook her head slightly. "I don't remember." She whispered. Eliza looked behind her. Duke had gone back to take care of Carter. "You don't remember what, sweetheart?" Katey licked her lips and walked back into the bedroom. Eliza followed her and watched her look out the balcony doors. She didn't step out onto the balcony. She stood there and watched the stars. "I don't remember what it feels like to…to…to _feel_. I haven't felt anything in so long, that it hurts to feel again." Eliza was still confused. "Why does it hurt, Katey?" She whispered. She saw Katey's shoulders rise and fall slowly. She had taken a deep breath. "When I was with Javier, I felt loved. _And _love. Someone cared about me. When we left, I was heartbroken. It was the worst feeling I'd ever felt in my life. I didn't want to feel that again. So I closed myself off. I've never let anyone else close again. Except you. You're the only person who knows how I feel besides my family and even _they_ don't know the full story. I swore to myself that I'd never feel that again. And then you said we're going to Havana. I thought, 'Great. I'm so excited.' And now we're in Havana and all these feelings come rushing back like one big sucker punch. It hurts. It hurts a lot. I guess, just being here again was overwhelming. I'm sorry I freaked out on you before." Katey looked over at Eliza.

Eliza didn't know what to say. She was trying to keep tears from falling. She couldn't believe that her friend, her best friend, was feeling this way. Eliza shook her head vigoursly. She was afraid if she spoke than she was cry. She knew if she cried Katey would cry and then they'd be stuck here. She walked over to Katey and took both of her hands into her own. "No. Don't apologize to me. I'm the one who should be sorry. I'm sorry I didn't expect this. I understand how it can be overwhelming. I'm sorry." Katey leaned in and hugged her friend tightly to her.

They heard a throat clear behind them. Standing in the doorway was Duke. He smiled warmly at Katey. "Is everything okay?" Katey gave him a watery smile and nodded. "Uh-huh. We're fine." Eliza said. "Well, are my girls ready to go to the club? We don't have to go if you don't want." Duke said. Katey could here the slight disappointment in his voice. She held up her hand. "No! We're going. That's it. Now get out so we can change." Duke chuckled and exited the room, shutting the door behind him. Eliza stared at Katey. "Are you sure? We don't have to go." Katey shook her head. "No. I need to do this. I need to do this for me. I need closure." Eliza smiled. "Okay. Let's go get dressed." Katey laughed as Eliza led her to the bathroom.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Duke led Eliza by the hand into the club. Katey stood behind them and Carter behind her. She could feel his eyes burning a hole into the back of her head. She couldn't blame him though. Eliza had dressed her up like a Barbie doll.

She had walked out of the bathroom wearing a white dress. It V-ed in the front, showing more cleavage than she was comfortable with. It was well fitted to a point just above her knee. Ending before the middle of her thigh. It flared at the bottom when she twirled. The dress ended at the middle of her shin. She was wearing black heels that covered here toes and drew a line up her foot. A strap wrapped around her ankle. The heels were about three and a half inches tall. She was wearing her hair down and flowing. She had on very little make-up. Just her usual mascara and blush. Except Eliza had added some eyeliner and a little bit of eye shadow. Not mush, but enough to draw attention to her eyes.

Carter had been speechless when she walked out. Duke had smiled and hugged her tightly. Eliza had told her in the bathroom that it was for Javier. Katey had reminded her that he might not even be there. Eliza had said so what and continued making her over.

Katey watched the dancers, quickly remembering some long forgotten steps. It was like riding a bike. She had forgotten why she'd wanted to dance like Javier. Watching the people around her helped remind her. They were so graceful and engulfed in the music. It was a part of their soul and their heart. They were dancing to forget what was happening around them. She wanted to do that. They had inspired her. She loved the way they danced.

She felt someone tug on her arm and she looked over her shoulder. Carter was holding her arm. She gave him a look and he immediately released her. Duke and Eliza had found a table and were seated, waiting for them. Katey smiled and sat down next to Eliza. "What do you think?" Duke shouted over the music. "I like it. It's pretty amazing." Carter said.

Katey wasn't listening. She was watching the dancers again. "Look at the way they feel the music." Carter said. Katey almost laughed out loud. That was one of the first things she had said upon entering the club. "Yeah. They're pretty amazing aren't they." She said. Carter nodded and looked at Duke. "We're going to go get you tow some drinks. What do you want?" Katey thought about it. "Just get me a water." Carter looked at her funny before walking away.

She wanted to remember everything about this night. She wasn't going to drink any alcohol. Eliza leaned in to her. "Bringing back memories?" Katey smiled and nodded. "I remember when I used to dance like that." She said gesturing to a couple close to them. Eliza watched them for a minute. "It is pretty amazing." She said. "I used to dance like that all the time." Eliza laughed. "I just can't picture you dancing like that."

The boys returned with the drinks. Duke grabbed Eliza's hand and dragged her onto the dance floor. Carter and Katey watched them. She felt Carter lean in close to her. She stiffened but he didn't notice. "Do you want to dance?" He whispered in her ear. It sent chills down her spine. He was revolting. She hated that he kept trying to hit on her. She shook her head. "No. I'm sorry. I can't dance at all." Carter laughed. "Don't worry. I can't dance either. It doesn't matter." Katey smiled slightly. "Yes, well, I'm not a fan of public humiliation either." Carter stopped laughing and looked at her before turning back to Duke and Eliza.

Several minutes later, they dashed over to the table. "Come on, guys. Dance!" Duke said. Katey shook her head and shot him a look. He saw it and shrugged slightly. "Well, Katey says she can't dance, so, I won't push it." She could feel Carters eyes on her back. Eliza looked at her and smiled. She felt someone come up behind her but didn't register them. Eliza glanced at whoever it was. "Can I help you?" She heard Carter say rather harshly. They must've been a local. "No. But she can." Everyone looked at Katey. The voice was quite obviously male. She recognized it, too. It sounded oddly familiar. "Really? And what do you want from her?" Carter asked. "I want to dance with her." The voice was confident and had a hint of an accent. She took a deep breath and froze. "She doesn't want to dance and she said she doesn't know how." Carter ranted. Could he just shut up. The scent was so familiar. She smell the ocean water, cigar smoke, lilies and a hint of car grease. The odd thing was that they weren't anywhere near the beach. Lilies were dormant this time of year. She bit her bottom lip. "Oh, now that's lie. I know for a fact that she can dance. Very well. I danced with her. Years ago." Eliza looked at Katey and it immediately dawned on her. "Yeah right. Katey's never been to Havana before. Right, Katey?" Katey didn't answer Carter.

Katey slowly turned in her seat until she was facing the man behind her. He smiled gently at her. He looked exactly the way he had when she left, just a little bit older. His black hair hung over his forehead. His chocolate brown eyes looked at her with warmth and love. His skin looked smooth and was very tan. He was wearing black shoes and black trousers. His red shirt was open revealing a white wife beater.

She smiled and tried to keep the tears at bay. He was just as handsome as he was the last she saw him. He laughed lightly and held his hand out to her. She took it and wasn't surprised by its warmth. He pulled her gently to him and held her close. She wrapped her arms around his waist and buried her face in his shoulder. He wrapped his arm around her waist and smoothed her hair with the other. He buried his nose into her hair and breathed in her familiar scent. He rocked them slowly side-to-side. She looked up at him and smiled. He smiled down at her and studied her face. She cupped his face in her hands and he kissed her palm. He smoothed her hair from her face. "I missed you." He said. His voice washed over her like water. "I missed you, too. So much." She choked on a sob. He laughed lightly and crouched down a little till he was at her level. "I love you, Katey Miller." She smiled as she heard her name leave his lips. "And I love you, Javier Suarez."

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

**This was my absolute favorite chapter to write. I couldn't wait until Javier and Katey saw each other again. That's is how my story started. I had just watched the movie and I wondered what it would be like when Javier and Katey met again. So, I came up with a back-story and…Viola! My creation. I hope you like it!!**


	4. Chapter 4

I left some stuff out in my last note. In case you were confused when I described what she was wearing, she was wearing and exact replica of the blue dress she wears at the end of the movie. The shoes she wears are the black ones she wore during the dance competion. When I was writing this chapter, I was listening to one song over and over again. It's the song I hear when they see each other again. It's Everything by Lifehouse. I absolutely love this song and that's were I got the inspiration for this chapter. I hope you guys enjoy it as much as I enjoyed writing it. Sincerely, me!!!

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

In Your Arms Again

Javier looked down at the woman of his dreams. She was really here. I had dreamed of this moment since she left. She smiled lovingly at him.

"Katey, you know this guy?" Way to go Carter. Ruin the best reunion moment of all time. She turned her gaze to him. She still had her arms wrapped around Javier. Eliza was smiling happily and tried not to bounce up and down. Duke was smiling just as happily beside her. It had been to long since Katey had a smile like that on her face. "Yes, Carter. I do know him."

Javier smiled smugly. He looked at the man who had talked about Katey like she wasn't there. He stuck his hand out. "I'm Javier." The man looked at his hand like it was a disgusting bug. He hesitantly took it. "Carter. Carter Blackwell. My father owns the fifth largest construction company in New York." Katey rolled her eyes. _What a prick!_ "Oh, that's nice. My brother owns the biggest car garage in Havana, but you don't see me bragging." Katey giggled quietly. Javier's smile grew when he heard it. Carter stiffened. Javier might as well have just said. _'I don't give a shit that your father owns a construction company. I don't live in New York. Why should I care?' _

Duke chuckled and Eliza laughed. Javier turned to them and let Carter simmer. "I'm Javier." Duke took his hand and smiled warmly at him. "It's nice to met you. I'm Duke Harding and this is Eliza Gellar." Javier shook both of their hands. "It's very nice to meet you, Javier." Javier nodded and looked back at Katey. "Want to dance?" He asked. She shook her head and his brows furrowed in confusion. "I want to talk. I haven't seen you in four years." He rolled his eyes and stood next to her. Eliza sat on his other side and she and Duke settled in for the story.

"Well, I still work for my brother. I also work at the new hotel. Apparently the owner was best friends with a local and isn't so quick to judge us like other people are." His eyes shot to Carter as did every one else's. Carter looked down but didn't say anything. "I come to La Rosa Negra every night. Hoping I'll see you here. I guess tonight it finally worked." Katey laughed. He leaned in close to her until his lips were directly next to her ear. "Did you know that we are still King and Queen of La Rosa Negra?" She pulled back from him. A look of shook on her face. "No." She said. He smiled and slowly nodded his head. "Yes. They haven't crowned anyone since you left." She laughed. "Why?"

He laughed at the expression on her face. "Well, both the King and Queen have to present to crown the next ones and since you weren't here, they never crowned." Katey was appalled. She would've thought that they had crowned a new king and queen a long time ago. But they hadn't. she was excited and nervous. "We should dance for them."

She looked up at the sound of Javier's voice. She smiled widely and nodded. HE smiled and kissed her before running up to the stage. She stood there. Shocked. She put her fingers on her lips and smiled. She could still feel his lips on hers.

She turned to her friends. Carter was pouting behind Duke. Eliza squealed and rushed over to her. "He's cute. I like him already." She hugged her tightly and they both laughed. Duke came up behind Eliza and wrapped his arms around Katey. "I haven't seen you this happy before, Katey bug. I'm happy for you. Where'd he go?" Javier came back just before she could answer his question. He took her hand and led them all to the center of the dance floor. There was a wide circle already and he placed himself and Katey in the middle of it. Eliza, Duke and Carter stood in the front of the crowd, watching them. The singer came over the microphone. "Ladies and Gentlemen. I'm happy to announce that our Crowned Queen of La Rosa Negra has returned!" There was a loud applause and Katey and Javier hugged. "Let's welcome her back by, what else? A dance!" There was a loud cheer as the music began.

They got into their starting pose. Katey put her arm above her head and looked down. Javier placed his forehead against her temple and wrapped his arm around her waist. The music started and he took her raised hand in his. His hand made a path down her arm and stopped at hr waist. She spun out and twirled back into his arms. Their foreheads touched and he smiled. He spun her out again and the magic began.

They moved like a couple that's been in each other's arms forever. She wanted to feel his arms around her all the time. They spun and twirled. She curved and bowed. He knelt and grinded. It was like a story being woven. They were amazing together.

She spun into his arms again and he kissed her. She hooked her leg on his hip and curved over his arm. His hand burned a path down her chest and she kicked her leg up when it rested on her knee. She straightened herself and looked at him under hooded lashes. She bent back again and he spun her around slowly. When she came back up, they ground their hips together. He had a fistful of her skirt in his hand. She twirled out of his grasp and walked around him until she was behind him. She wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed his cheek. She let go and shimmied against her front. They twirled around and stood side by side. She craned her neck and his hand followed a path down her neck, over her breast and to her waist. She twirled into his arms and they swayed their bodies together.

She had never been as happy as she was at this moment. Dancing with Javier was a dream come true. This was one of the greatest nights of her life. She looked at him and knew he felt the same. He smiled down at her. Their foreheads were touching. She had one hand in his hair and the other wrapped around his waist. He had on had on her thigh and the other holding the back of her head.

She was in her safe zone again. She saw her friend in the crowd. Carter looked strangely somber. He didn't look jealous or angry. He just looked like he knew that he didn't stand a chance against Javier. Eliza looked elated. She was finally looking at her best friend who was happy for the first time in four years. She was genuinely happy. Duke was like her older brother. He was just happy that she was happy. Katey looked back a Javier and saw the smile on his face.

He hadn't smiled like that since her last night here. He was truly happy again. Being in his arms. Being back in Havana. It was a miracle. It was magic. It was her dream. It was enchanting. The beauty spread out before her. It was her destiny. It was her forever. And she was here to stay. Forever. _Javier _was her forever. _He_ was her destiny. _He_ was here to stay. Forever and always. She was in his arms again.


	5. Chapter 5

Author's Note

I'm finished!! I liked writing it. It was fun. That was where I ended it. You can decide what you want to happen with Carter and Duke and Eliza. That was were I always pictured ending it. I hope you enjoyed it. Tell me what you think!!

**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~***


End file.
